Uncomprehendable
by Lyncanthroph
Summary: Her violet eyes penetrated his masked ones, an infinite spectrum. " You have betrayed us and now...I'll do whatever it takes to stop you. I'm not sorry..." " I know," she whispered.
1. Just a little unexpected

A/n: Yeah its Dark Midnightstar back in writing!! Whoohoo! Yes I actually know what I'm going to do with this story instead of just..letting it rot in my Microsoft files. :-p

Some of you may know me as writing HP fics that I have deleted. But if you want me to post them back on fanfiction, please say so in your reviews. I'll glady post them with a little encouragement.

This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction! I've recently been engrossed in the show and I thought about creating my own fic. Happy readings!

(Edit- I've edited this and changed some stuff around…I read it over again and decided that it didn't really comply with the storyline and that a lot of people say its extremely out of character...heh sorry about that nn;...I hope that those of you that reviewed before don't mind these changes too much…Hopefully this edited version is better than the first: )

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I own everything but..the plot?

The gray clouds opened up once more since the night and the water gracefully fell, cleansing the Earth of all its filth before vanishing into puddles. The rain tapped at her windows like soft doves. Each little droplet swam down towards the bottom in tiny streams.

A purple-haired, petite figure rested in her navy blue sheets, eyes closed with a troubled expression on her face responding to a nightmare she was currently having. She'd learn to deal with them, as she had them every night and had to firmly control her emotions while reminding herself it was only an illusion.The soft rain tapping on her window woke her and she reluctantly opened one bleary eye. Sleepily, she opened both eyes and gazed at the breathtaking view of the vast ocean, stretching on for what seemed like eternity, that was right outside her window.

Raven felt lucky, in a sense, to have such a nice view of the ocean. Unlike the other Titans, she had a window that seemed to reflect the world on her as she meditated. It was like waking up to refreshing sunrises or drowning into deep slumber from the romantic sunsets. Who was she to complain?

She gazed around her room and thought of the how lucky she was to be here to finally found friends who accepted her.Just as long as she doesn't lose control over her emotions, she was sure that everything would be all right. It hurt her so much that, whatever she did, she could not feel. She had to meditate every day to keep her powers under control. But she was willing to sacrifice the gift of happiness and emotion to save her friends, no matter how reclusive and depressive they thought she was. That was the only way she could express her compassion towards them.

Why did she care so much? Raven reminisced into the past where she and the Titans stood side by side, each and every one of them, watching out for their teammate's backs. Working together was what it was all about, and giving all they can to protect the innocent civilians. They worked to together to become victorious. She admired that strength. Back in her home, the only feeling that she was allowed to feel was ambition. Power was the object of ambition. Loneliness was a constant companion.Now, she had the Teen Titans, whom she could call her home, her sanctuary. She had all she had ever wanted. No one could ever change that.

Raven swung her legs over the dark bedspread. Coolness from the carpet curled up from the sole of her feet to around her calves. She glanced at her digital clock that Beast Boy had given her for her last birthday. 7:30 am it read. It was certain that none of the other Titans could get up this early, with the exception of Robin who was usually up to train in the gym.

Robin…she reached for her usual cloak and pulled it around her shoulders while fingering the mysterious broach from under her chin. Out of all the Titans, Robin was the one who caught her attention. His stubborn ways, over-competitive consciousness, and tendency to win every argument annoyed Raven to the point of insanity. But his mysterious ways and the love for the team makes her more curious about the boy behind the mask than the Titans leader who always barked out orders. Who was he really? She could read his mind, but that'd be intruding his private thoughts. She shook her mind of those thoughts. What business was it of hers anyway?

Sighing at that thought, she locked her door with many charms and security spells so that no intruder may to able to enter it. She stalked to the bathroom and gazed at her bedraggled reflection. A pale lithe girl stared back at her with dark circles under tired dark violet eyes with her purple hair flying everywhere.

Perturbed, Raven levitated her wooden brush and began to rid her hair of the few tangles she possessed while simultaneously brushing her teeth. She didn't really care whether or not others found her attractive, just presentable. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard and the sound of cluttering of dishes followed.

" What the," she started. Realization hit her. Twitching an eye, she jerked around. That could only mean one thing: Star's cooking.

Raven rushed out the door to the source of the disturbance. She coughed from the thick smoke and struggled to see past the misty barrier. Raven let in a heavy breeze, clearing the smokescreen. Finally, almost all the smoke was gone and she was able to view the damage done to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess! Black ash, from the explosion she guessed, covered the walls. She could still see the spot on the stove where the explosion might have occurred. Blue globs of goo stuck to the ceiling while dripping onto the checker-tiled floor. Grey glue-like substances covered the floor and particles of green were mixed in. At this point, Raven wasn't sure she wanted to know what kind of "food" that Starfire was attempting to preparing. It was too heinous of a scene to even question the ingredients.

She levitated to avoid stepping on the disgusting goo and spotted Starfire kneeling beside the stove, sneezing. Star was a mess herself as well. Brown bits of what looked like batter stuck to her red hair and her face was streaked with black ash and the ever most famous, mustard. The front of her top had yolk stains on it while her skirt was wet with what looked like a cross between dog food and vomit. Raven had to resist from making a disgusted face.

Star tries so hard to make Earth foods, yet they always ended as a disaster or dubbed "inedible". It wasn't her fault that she was from another planet and had to learn other planetary customs. Raven cocked an eyebrow, rested her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation. She decided to go easy on her this time.

Star on the other hand, observed the mess she made and the look on Raven's face. She laughed nervously and placed her hand behind her head.

" It seems that my efforts to recreate this new Tamaranian dish I have been trying has resulted in the blowing-up," she said with sweating.

" Why don't you just stick to cereal? At least we wouldn't need to hear nuclear explosions," Raven replied helping the alien to her feet. Star's cooking was a definite haphazard. "Go clean yourself up."

" Oh yes I shall, Friend Raven! Why don't I make some pieces of bread-of-toasting for you before I go? Or perhaps help you clean of the discarded items on the tables?"

" That's alright. You go ahead ," twitched Raven. She always knew what Star was erm..capable of. Star could've mistaken the ammonia for juice. Once she mistook the mothballs for jawbreakers and put them in the candy jar. (A/N: do they have a candy jar?..they're teens..candy= everything nn)

Star nodded in agreement and headed to the bathroom. Raven stared after her friend. Star definitely needed some more lessons on Earth customs and perhaps cooking as a bonus.

Raven had recently begun teaching Starfire the ways of meditating and clearing the mind, void of any emotions. Star had been a good student, but her conscious of how most people had good in them made the lessons difficult to an extent. However, their meditation lessons brought their friendship closer until Raven felt it was comfortable to have one of their "girl talks".

The sound of dripping water from the faucet brought Raven back from her thoughts. She sighed at the sight of the kitchen. With a wave of her hand and three magic words, she had sponges, surrounded in black energy, scrubbing the floors and ceilings vigorously, mops that squelched soapy water on the flours, cloths cleaning the dishes with the water rinsing it. Raven decided it wasn't worth her time and effort to clean up the mess. She had much more important things to do.

Once again, she used her telekinetic powers to bring her the thermos bottle that held her usual tea, jasmine. She poured the tea into one of her favourite blue mugs that sat untouched on the coffee table. The fragrance of fresh jasmine tantalized her senses as she sipped the hot drink, savouring the burning liquid as it slid down her throat. Raven closed her eyes as she felt the warm drink flow to every part of her body. Perfect for a refreshing start of the day. She picked up her newly bought horror novel and began to flip to the book marked chapter.

It was Robin who chose this moment to enter the living room. He spotted Raven sitting near the coffee table reading her trademark horror novel. It was a known fact to all the Titans to not disturb Raven while she was in her room, meditating, or reading. They would have to face dire consequences or so she said. She made it clear to them the first day she arrived. But that happened so often that they didn't really take her warning to heart and Raven got used to it that she forgot about 'sending them to another dimension'. They were her friends afterall and she would never hurt them..intentionally, no matter how annoying they would get.

Robin cleared his throat to make his presence known and she nodded her head in response.

" Morning Raven. I ran into Star just now. She seemed a bit distressed, do you…WHAT IN THE SEVEN BLAZES OF THE UNDERWORLD HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!" he shouted staring at the kitchen in shock. It was quite a scene to see sponges, mops, and dishes work by themselves. One could still see the original mess.

" Let's just say Starfire had a little accident this morning," she smirked at the expression on Robin's face. " I decided to help out. Of course you can contribute to that too," she said in her monotone voice before thrusting a spare mop into his hands.

" Uh…," Robin was still shocked by the scenario. He stood there staring, eyes wide, mouth gaping for several moments. Raven looked up from her book and saw that he was still standing there like an idiot. It was kinda funny to see a spiky haired boy dressed in clown-coloured clothes with his mouth hanging open.

" Robin trying to catch flies with your mouth is not going to help clean up the mess," she said sounding impatient.

" It's not like the first time you've seen one of her little accidents anyways," she muttered under her breath. Robin could sound so ignorant sometimes.

"How come the smoke alarm didn't go off?" he asked coming out of his stupor.

" I opened the ventilation system before the alarm could go off," she replied without looking up from her book.

" Was Star hurt?" he persistently asked. Raven's temple was now throbbing but she kept her temper under control. He just doesn't know when to stop does he?

" No Robin she wasn't. I'm sure after she blew up the whole kitchen and burned everything in sight, she must still be standing there perfectly without a scratch," said Raven sarcastically.

" How bad was it? Did you heal her with your powers?" he blabbered on. Raven had to resist rolling her eyes. Ah the lovebirds are worrying over each other again. It kinda got on her nerve that Robin seems to care about Star more than anyone else. Like she was the only Titan. Sometimes he seems to forget that there were three other Titans.

" RAVEN! Are you listening?"

She snapped back from her thoughts and glared daggers at him. He had some backbone being impatient with her. No one had the right to get impatient with her.

" Yes Robin. I was just thinking that this is the longest conversation we've ever had. And it's about Starefire," she said thoughtfully turning a page in her book.

" Stop acting like such an ice queen! The world doesn't revolve around you ! Maybe you should start caring about people around you!" bellowed Robin. His face was livid as he glared angrily at her.

She slowly turned her head towards him, shocked. No one spoke to her like that before. She clenched her teeth and unknowingly allowed her anger pass through.Then out of nowhere, Raven did something that she has never done to any of her teammates before: she cuffed him. The force reeled him back, making him slightly stumble. He gaped at her with the same shocked expression he had earlier, wincing from the pain and the sound of shatter glass from somewhere. Raven could see where she had slapped him: the red mark was extremely conspicuous on his tan skin.

" You know nothing about caring about others and you don't know how much I have to sacrifice just to keep you all alive. Don't you dare tell me how to care about others because you know nothing about me,"Raven slammed her book shut and brushed past him. Their heated argument was over. Raven felt she needed a rest and headed for her room, where tranquility welcomed her. Perhaps a bit of meditating hopefully would help her find her center again. Good luck with that, she thought. Robin was such an idiot.

Just as she was exiting the room, she still sense his presence. His burning eyes pierced into the back of her head. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at his masked eyes. Though they were masked, she could still see past the opaque mask and see swirls of emotion running through: anger, hurt and was that guilt? Raven wondered what his eyes would look like without the mask. It would almost be like looking into his soul. They had a staring/glaring contest with each other. As if daring the other to blink.

" This is pointless and its wasting my precious time,"she said trying to keep her emotions in check.

" Now the team isn't worth your time? Then why did you join in the first place?" he inquired her as if searching inside her soul. Raven finds that she couldn't look at him anymore. Instead of backing off into her own room like usual and ignoring him, she stepped forward with anger marked on her face. No, she thought worriedly. Her emotions are wiring out of control! She wasn't able to keep them under her command anymore! As those thoughts tumbled through her head, her concern turned to Robin and what she might do to him. If she loses control, all would be lost she thought hopelessly as something else took over her mind.

Robin noticed that Raven's eyes flickered like fire burning in them. She blinked once, twice, then unexpectedly, she shot him a sinister smile. Robin winced and took one step back.

" You have no idea what you just got yourself into," she hissed eerily into his ear. Her voice made his spine shudder. She could sense that. For some strange reason, she found it quite appealing and amusing at the same time. One part of her feared for Robin and hoped that things wouldn't go too far while the other half wanted to give Robin what he deserved. The second half overpowered the first. Raven ran the tips of her fingernails down his forearm, just hard enough draw a little blood. He cringed. She smirked at his discomfort.

" Are you scared of me Robin? Surely our leader couldn't be scared of me?" she whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled the concave of his outer ear. He shuddered at the feeling.

" Raven, I think you're going a bit too far over a stupid little argument," he asked picking his words carefully, trying to ignore the feelings of trepidation that she planted in him.

" Now it's stupid isn't it? It wasn't stupid to all. Not to me.You hurt me Robin.This is what you have unleashed. The demon inside me…and this is only the beginning of THIS little game..," she flashed him an evil smile as she began advancing him. He backed away from her until his back felt the hard wall behind him. This was not his lucky day.

" What game?"

" You're right, who said I was playing?"

Perfect, he thought. What happened to the reclusive Raven that was always the calm one in the team? Robin looked back at Raven and noticed that she had her serious expression back, the one he saw every single day since she was recruited on the Teen Titans.

" I was never the calm one Robin. That was only a mask, like yours. I was the one who always had an inner turmoil within myself, battling my emotions. You cannot imagine the pain that I feel every second that I feel a heartbeat. I don't want to do this but…I can't help myself," she said in a dramatic tone while fingering her broach again.

" What are you going to do?" he asked nervously. Somehow by instinct, he grasped his birdarang behind his back in case she tried something.

Raven didn't answer him at first. Her eyes became pupil-less and ivory white. Robin knew right then that he was in danger. She raised both her hands into the air as a large mass of black energy formed itself into the silhouette of a claw. It wrapped its talons around his neck as Robin instinctively threw his birdarang at Raven. To his surprise, it wasn't there.

" Robin you looked surprised. You've seen my powers too many times in battle. Oh, were you looking for this?"

Raven had his birdarang in her hand and his utility belt too. Robin gaped openly, he didn't even feel, see, or hear it when she took it from him.She had also tied his feet and his hands together with one of her energy binds.

" One of the benefits of being a telekinesis," she said smirking at his expression once more.

By now, Raven had him cornered. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He was like a scared rabbit cornered by a sly fox. Robin's eyes widened as he struggled against her. One wrong move and she could take his life.

" Raven, the team, me, we all trusted you! Why are you doing this? It's wrong!" he yelled.

" Robin, you should be thanking me. You know what I'm capable of. I could slice you in half right now. It's that simple. But I'm just going to let you die, nice and slow, letting you relish every last ounce of pain as you crumple to the floor…helpless. I'm really doing you a favour by letting you still talk," said Raven emotionlessly.

" This isn't right! Raven!" he called out desperately to her.

" Say your last boy wonder," she cut him off. "It's a shame how it has to come to this. Good bye Robin."

Raven closed her eyes and prepared to choke the life out of Robin. She had gone…too..far..and it was too late to turn back. Inside her head, Raven gave up all hope of ever regaining her control and trust back...Her emotions and power had gone beyond her authority.

Robin stood there frightened, waited for her to take away his last breath…yet still holding his dignity...

A/n: Yay…it's a cliffie…sorta…please comment on what you thought of it, I'm not forcing you or anything. If you want to flame, flame. If you want to give compliments, that's great too!

Chap 2 coming soon!! Stay tuned!


	2. Never There

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciated it! Especially the constructive criticism **-**;! I'll try to make them more..IN character..hehe..Anyways, check back on the first chapter if you didn't..I've edited as posted…I hope its better…**

**Again…if this chapter is also as OOC as the original first chapter, please warn me in my reviews…=-=' bah…I'm so careless!! .**

**I honestly didn't think I was going to get any reviews. You just saved this story from my Microsoft graveyard! Again thanks for R&R!!!**

**Just to warn u guys, I might raise the rating to a mild PG-13 because of graphic violence in later chapters…**

**Chap 2: Never there…**

" Robin!"

There came a familiar high-pitched call from the end of the hallway. Raven cringed at the sound but then turned rigid as she recognized the voice. Starfire. Her concentration was ruined! Raven promised to deal with Robin later as she swore under her breath.

Suddenly excruiciating pain seeped into her skull and she closed her glowing crimsom eyes tightly. Her fingernails dug into her scalp, drawing blood as her glowing red eyes rimmed with tears of pain. The ruby-red liquid ran down her cheeks like rivers and branched off. Raven could almost hear the sound of rushing water in her pounding head. She'd had several headaches during her days, but none of them could compare of the pain she was experiencing. Raven tried hard not to scream and curse. It wouldn't do on her reputation.

Flashbacks of the Teen Titans bombarded her like a whirlwind: the times when they defeated villains with Robin's determined face, Beastboy's ridiculous pranks that annoyed her to no end, the times helping Cyborg repair his beloved T-car with oil stained on her cheeks, and the looks on all the Titan's faces after they had tried Star's numerous 'puddings'. Simultaneously, Raven's anger faded as soon as it had first appeared. The crazed-murderous glint in her amethyst eyes disappeared as well. It was ironic how the Titans could destruct her concentration while releasing her emotions yet the memories they shared could repent that.

Robin, still struggling to breath from the iron grip of the talon, stared at the cringing and flinching Raven as she was fighting an internal battle. He'd always thought of her as deadpan and had trouble with her emotions. But he'd never thought she'd turn dangerous and betray one of her teammates. Robin was almost never wrong. Right now, he saw her submissive to the dark side and was crossing the line, one step at a time.

Raven felt the pain from her head disappear and she slowly began to gain her control back. Raven rubbed her aching head head. Hearing a choking, hacking sound, she turned to Robin, horrified of what she did. She wearily released Robin from the talon's deadly grip. Raven gazed at the floating mass of black energy as it dissipitated into the air as Robin dropped to the floor with a thump. Luckily he was still breathing. If Robin had died, well, she wouldn't know what to do. Most likely, she'd leave the team forever and go out into the world as a felon. Not exactly the best way to spend your life, she thought sadly.

Raven was sure that she was already rejected because she had assaulted the team leader. Robin would think of her as dangerous and untrustworthy because of what she did. He would take action as soon as he senses that she was a threat to the Titans, perhaps even make her one of their enemies.

She snapped back to reality when she heard a sudden gasping sound for air. Robin doesn't seem like he'll survive at the moment and she wouldn't want Star to find a panting Robin with Raven next to him for obvious reasons. Raven gave a low growl of frustration and panicked as she felt the booted footsteps come closer.

" Robin?"

Raven could see a little bit of Star's shadow against the wall. Fear overtook her and Robin was suddenly launched and thrown across the room, making impact with the wall. He gave a last groan as he slid down and slumped against the corner. A trickle of blood ran down the side of the left temple. There was already a conspicuous dent in the wall from where he hit. Obviously, anyone stupid enough could see that Robin had been knocked unconscious. Quite unfortunate. Today was an accursed day for her…Raven clenched her fists and cursed herself for being so careless.

Right when Starfire poked her head from the the corner of the wall, Raven quickly floated out of the room, leaving no trace that she was even there, except for the few shattered glass. There was no need to spy on them from the corner of the wall, as Starfire was loud and Raven's hearing was acute. But Raven decided to walk slowly, just to hear how suspicious Star was and seeing how long she would stay on the team herself.

When Starfire entered, the first thing she saw was Robin slumped against the wall. She delightfully clapped her hands and rapidly floated over to him.

" Robin! I have found you! But friends Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy are nowhere to be seen. Have you seen them?"

Her bright green eyes shone with hope expecting Robin to smile and answer her. But he only ignored her with his head rested against his chest. Her grin suddenly and she looked hurt. Robin never ignored her. Usually, he was always there to talk to her or comfort her. Obviously, Starfire wasn't used to being ignored by people, especially Robin.

" Robin, why will you not speak to me? Have I done something wrong?"

So much for stupid, Raven thought sarcastically, only midway to her room.

" Why"

Starfire was cut off from the Titans alarm. The whole room flashed with red as warning signals rang through it. Raven immediately flew down and checked the screen to see where the disturbance was.

" Starfire, we have to go."

" But what about Robin? He would not talk to me nor would he move. I think he is sleeping yes? And Cyborg and Beastboy are nowhere to be found! Oh what shall we do!!"

How was she going to explain to Star that she nearly ripped out Robin's larynx after he whole heartely insulted her and she lost control? Of course Star would take his side and throw a barrage of starbolts at Raven's head for touching Robin. Right now, Raven preferred her head on her shoulder.

" The city is in trouble. I guess we'll just have to fight without the boys. Robin will wake up soon," Raven reassured Star. I just hope he does wake up, she thought.

" But UAGH!" Star was pulled out of the room with Raven leading the way to the city bank. Just a bunch of comon robbers, easy to handle, and they couldn't have chosen a better time to commit crime, she thought.

The still-morning air brushed against her face. A few strands of hair flew into her face as the wind beat against it. She could feel the cool welcomings of the air and the warm sensations of the sun beating on her back. Star was flying behind her with a concerned expression for Robin of course. Raven felt guilty for letting her emotions through. Robin really could have been hurt, and he was the only one who really respected her space by rarely talking to her.

" I keep on thinking that something attacked Robin," Star said thoughtfully out of the blue. Raven grew stiff as she heard that comment.

" What makes you think that?" she asked keeping her voice from shaking. What if she knew? What if she was spying the whole time and just came on that happy moment to save Robin? Maybe she's not as dizty as I thought she was…These thoughts raced in Raven's mind as she felt cold sweat run down her forehead.

" Well, he does not seem dead and yet he doesn't seem like he is in slumber."

" How do you know that?" Distracting Starfire and changing the subject was the only way to get out of this little situation. She didn't want Star to know more than she had to. Raven could believe that she had stooped to this level. Her dignity has disappeared off somewhere.

" Robin usually makes loud unpleasant nasal noises when he sleeps."

" And how do you know of that fact?" Raven pressed her on. She could see a slight pink tinge appear on Starfire's cheeks. Raven yet again had to resist rolling her eyes.

" I check up on him everynight and tuck him in while whispering the tameranian slumber lullaby," she said, her cheeks aflame as the same colour as her fiery hair.

Raven stared at Starfire,blinking with no expression on her face. She never thought Starfire was crazy enough to moon over Robin while he was asleep in his bed. Then again, Starfire does the most unpredictable things and proved her wrong on many things. Like for example, Raven never knew Star was even capable of whispering.

" I won't even bother asking," Raven said continuing ahead of Starfire. There was a laspe of silence much to Raven's relief and surprise. Suddenly, Star gasped again and stopped in the air. Too good to be true, Raven thought turning back.

" What now?"

" I have figured what has happened to Robin! A Gordanian Muckbog has come through crashing through the window and used its Blubertube to suck Robin's soul out of his body! I fear we have lost Robin forever!" Starfire cried frantically.

Raven's eye twitched at Star's delusions. Same old Star…I take the comment about her not being dizty back, Raven thought.

Raven scanned the city from the sky and spied Beast Boy and Cyborg with victorious smiles coming out of a bank with the door blown open. The road was covered in shattered pieces of glass and wall material as the top of the building had smoke coming out of it, perhaps from an explosion. Cyborg had two struggling bodies slumped over his shoulder and was walking easily towards the police trucks.

" Booya!!: Cyborg exclaimed punching the air with his free fist. " We just kicked yo big fat butt!"

"You got that right Cy! Time to party!"

Beastboy changed into his monkey form and began breakdancing in the street in their victory. Several people stopped to look and some began pointing and laughing at the crazed primate. But Beastboy paid no attention and poorly imitated other cheesy dance moves as a gorilla.

" All in a day's work," Cyborg said grinning from ear to ear.

" Don't get your hopes up," came a reply from the shadows.

" Huh?"

Cyborg turned to the source of the voice, only to see Raven float out and Starfire land.

" The HIVE are attacking on the other side of the town. We must get there as fast as we can. I assume the robbers were not much of a challenge," she said gesturing to the two men that were thrown over Cyborg's shoulder and into the prison truck.

" Yeah," Cyborg said looking a bit crestfallen. He had been looking forward to a day of buffing up his T-car and playing video games. Trust the HIVE to make his day miserable.

" Ok, I mean if your going to destroy the city, couldn't you destroy it at a better time? " Beastboy said looking a little annoyed.

" 'So they could wait for you pushing random buttons on a joystick? I don't thinks so," Raven said crossing her arms across her chest.

" No one asked you. And video games test your fighting skills too!" Beastboy exclaimed pulling a lame, cheesy imitation of a kung fu move.

" By killing off the few brain cells you posess, I'm sure that being even more of an idiot will help you in battle," Raven retorted turning her back against him. Beastboy growled at her in response.

" Hold up," Cyborg held up a hand while looking around. His robotic red eye scanned the streets as if searching for something.

" Where's Robin?"

Raven feared this moment and stiffened. Cyborg had this unusual ability to detect when something is wrong. Most of the time, about 99.9%, he's right.

" Friend Raven would not answer me when I asked her that," Starfire said, unknowingly pinning Raven to the spot as a main suspect. Raven glared at her from the corner of her eye, but Star didn't seem to notice as she twiddled her thumbs innocently.

Damn you Starfire! Raven shifted her position and stared at Cyborg with a defiant look.

" In the tower. He won't be joining us for some time," she said quietly in her deadpan face, void of any kind of emotion. Unfortunately, her façade failed and prodded Cyborg to ask another question.

" And why is that?" Cyborg persisted. By then everyone had their eyes on her at that moment.

" Because Robin needs some time _alone_."

It wasn't a lie and it wasn't the whole truth. But Raven could not stoop herself into a pathetic level such as lying her way out. Only fools lie. She levitating with her robe swished behind her as if concluding that conversation. Luckily Cyborg didn't press her on. He could take a hint. Raven felt guilty enough of hurting Robin, possibly even murdering him and Cyborg wasn't making her feel better.

Cyborg had a way of making people feel guilty without even realizing that he was doing it. Sure he invented all the transportation of the Titans, had his own sense of humour, and treated Raven like a little sister, but he sure could pry the cold hard truth out of everyone, well almost everyone.

Something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. Cyborg stared at Raven still suspicious. Something is going on and I'm going to find out what, Cyborg thought. It wasn't like Robin to just let the Titans on a mission without even contacting them while moping around the tower about something. The HIVE are tough. Even with one member missing, they could be defeated, like last time. Just from prior experience, Robin should know.

Then there was Raven. Was he getting some nervous vibes from her or is it something else? She was acting a little odd, even a little rattled when he asked her where Robin was and a little reluctant on answering Cyborg, being keen on ending the conversation. Then again, Raven never really had a long conversation with anyone before. Her sudden behavior made Cyborg even more suspicious, leading him to believe that she had something to do with Robin's absence. Cyborg folded his arms and turned away, pondering on the matter.

" Let's go," Cyborg gave Raven another look before he was carried off by Beastboy, in pterodactyl form. Raven looked downcast and sighed. He knows, she thought.

There was a long laspe of silence as the group flew. No one had the mood to talk. And it was usually Beastboy who cracked jokes at times like this, but he couldn't talk as a pterodactyl.

Beastboy, unlike Cyborg, was clueless about the awkward aura that surrounded them. He didn't sense any indifference of Raven. Heck, Raven was always having moodswings. He loved to annoy her. Having her slam her door in his face made him happy to experience the good times of sibling rivalry.

They soon arrived at the place of the crime and could see the trio of HIVE damaging the city. Mammoth was bending the bars around large contruction sites and a loud squeaking of rusty boards filled the air. Raven had to lift several people at the same time from being squashed by heavy pieces of metals and rock that were crashing down, compliments to Mammoth. Jinx did several acrobatic moves while hexing different vehicles and threw them across the skies. Gizmo, with his high-tech gadgets, flew on his mechanical wings bombed several stores which resulted in explosion. People were a frenzy as they scurried out of buildings and screaming bloody murder. The whole scene was a catastrophe.

" Well they're having fun," commented Raven as she avoided a large comboy truck flying across the skies and crashing into the ocean. Great, she thought. Thanks to my emotions, we're going to get defeated by the HIVE. Why did they pick this moment to attack when Robin is out cold?

Sighing, she began to lift buses out of large cracks in the ground where Jinx had done damage and dragged people out of crushed buildings into safety. Beastboy changed into a gorilla and helped her remove large pieces of debris, but she stopped him.

" Help them," she said pulling him up from his crouching position. Beastboy nodded and transformed into a tiger leaping towards Jinx.

There was so many more people trapped inside buildings. I must get them out before they suffocate, Raven thought. It seems that HIVE has done damage all over the city. But then she couldn't help her friends because she'd be so far.

Out of nowhere, she saw a little emaciated boy, adorn in torn rags, hugging a torn ashened teddy bear crying for his mother in a dark grungy alley. That little scenario seemed to decide Raven's choice as she rushed the boy out of the way right when a large piece of metal fell into the alley.

Her heart softened as the tearstained boy hugged her waist, making her leotard a mess. His large hollow gray eyes gazed into her face as she set him down beside a large group of people she had already saved.

" Where's my mommy?" he asked. His innocent voice made Raven's heart twist in guilt. Damn, I didn't know little kids could be so..touching, she thought. But suddenly stepped back in thought. I can't feel, she reminded herself.

" She'll be alright. I'll bring her to you."

The little boy hugged Raven's waist again, due to his short height and sniffed a reply. She felt remorse that she couldn't hug the little boy back and comfort him. Sighing, she turned back to more smoking buildings as the little boy stared after her with a grin across his face.

On the other side of town

" Seems like they need a time out," Cyborg recharged his sonic cannon where Beastboy dropped him off on top of a nearby building.

" Agreed," Starfire's green eyes glowed with anger as she threw several green glowing starbolts at Mammoth who dodged them easily.

" It's about time you snot-nosed kludgeheads got here! We were beginning to get bored!" shouted Gizmo as he shot several bombs against Cyborg.

Luckily, the bombs weren't that potent and Cyborg defended himself easily. Cyborg choked from the smokescreen and failed to see Gizmo coming at him with more bombs.

Gizmo must've improved his tech, Cyborg thought angrily as he shot a sonic blast at him. Unfortunately, Cyborg was correct about his prediction. Gizmo had a better defense system and the blast didn't seem to effect him in any way. Horrified, Cyborg jumped down from the building and shot another sonic blast, hoping that it would at least stall him some time to come up with a plan.

Beastboy was doing all he can to keep Jinx at bay by charging at her in rhino form. She leaped over his shoulder continually, playing with him as she shot hexes his way. Beastboy dodged them one by one in cheetah form. But before he could reach her, she disappeared into thin air. Confused, Beastboy looked around only to see a large boulder fly towards him. He barely missed it by a few inches. It seems that she too had learned a few tricks up her sleeves.

" Come play with me kitty," she coaxed beckoning him forward.

Growling at her, Beastboy changed into a large lion while pouncing at Jinx. She gave a taunting laugh as she dodged his large paws easily. Again, Beastboy felt thin air as he pounced. Somehow, Jinx knew how to disappear and reappear somewhere else. Cautious, Beastboy changed into his falcon form and circled the skies.

Before he knew it, Jinx somehow appeared in front of him and shot a pink glowing ball right into his chest. Too slow to dodge, Beastboy was knocked out from the force and landed in a pile of building debris. He felt his breath knocked out of him and tried to breathe, but he couldn't for some reason. The insides of him were burning like fire. His leg was twisted in an inhuman angle as he felt excruciating pain seep up to his thigh. He tried lifting his other leg, only to be weighed down in a pool of crimson. Everything was so..heavy..the sound of Jinx's cackles echoed through his ears..where were his friends to save him? Beastboy couldn't cry for help because his breath was knocked out… The only thing he could do was wait for the next blow…and it came not long after…

Starfire wasn't having much luck either as Mammoth defended himself from her starbolts like they were mere baseballs. He reached up and grabbed one of Star's booted legs and threw her against the ground. Starfire gave a groan as she lifted her head, covered with ash and debris, and rubbed her head. Before Mammoth could smash her with both his fists, she blinded him with one of her more powerful starbolts, making him stumble back.

He tripped over a car and landed in a shallow ditch as she flew at him with a more powerful barrage of starbolts. Bad choice. Mammoth recovered easily and punched her in the gut, as Star was defenseless when she was attacking. Mammoth's punches were like getting hit by anvil. A sharp cracking sound broke the air and everything went slow motion.

She felt herself being forced back into a buildings wall making impact, as a sticky red subtance slid down the corner of her mouth. She choked back on the red metallic liquid that oozed into her throat. Star tried to get up but she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen where Mammoth had punched her. A few ribs were broken and tears dripped down her cheeks as the pain worsened.

The HIVE has become more powerful and stronger than we last fought them. I wish Robin was here. Those were her last thoughts as her vision blurred and finally blacked out after hearing her name being called out.

A/n: Yeah…they're getting their butts kicked. And future chapters will be much more violent…Kinda angsty…hope u guys liked it! This chapter was longer than the 1st chapter, to make up for the long period of time that I took to write this thing...

Anyways, leave comments if u wish :-)

Next Chapter: Forming a Compromise…


	3. Encounter

****

.A/n:

I am soooooo sorry! A thousand apologies for not updating. But then again, its not a very good story anyways…This is just a little filler chap because well..I've been so busy…L

But I promise the future will be better…actually I've been thinking of changing this story a bit…like actually right another fanfic with the same plotline but discontinue " Uncomprehendable" because the 1st three chapters were so bad…in other words, Im rewriting..actually I've already started a little bit of it…please tell me in ur reviews what u think..

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…I don't own anything but the plot (heh…typo in the 1st chap -;)

Chapter 3: Forming a compromise…

" Starfire!!!"

Robin ran as fast as his weak legs could carry him at the site of smoking buildings, only to be greeted with a bloodied Starfire lying in a pile of debris. No, he thought. What if Raven got to the rest of the Titans? I should've known she was trouble the day I met her. He clenched his teeth angrily as he wearily made his way over to Starfire's mangeled body body.

He gently pressed a finger over a certain part of her throat as felt a faint heartbeat. Her normally orange skin was paler than usual. That concerned Robin. He stroked her fiery red hair that ran over the debris in soft bends and brushed a few strands out of her face. Starfire, the happy bubbly Titan who made friends with almost everyone, is now lying before him, in the brink of death.He turned his head towards the sky and cursed Raven with all the swear words he knew. Before long, Starfire stirred a little as she weakly opened her eyes.

" Robin?" she whispered, a small smile forming on her face. " I missed you. Why were you not here?"

Robin could only look upon her face with guilt and shame. Why had he not been here for her? He could always protect her! Why not even from one of his once-teammate? His face scrunched up with anger again and his fists tightened, the fingernails bit into his skin.

Starfire saw he pain on his face, noticing that he could not answer her for whatever reason. She noticed anger and shame that marred his handsome face and hastily laid her hand on one of his fists. The fist that Starfire's hand covered, relaxed slowly and carefully took her hand in his as if one wrong move would break it.

" I'm sorry," he uttered through choked back tears. He instinctively reached out and pulled Starfire's shoulders towards him while holding her in a tight embrace. Robin rested his troubled head on top of her bushy head and stroked her hair back. This action didn't comfort him but it did at least reassure him that Starfire was still alive.

He felt something wet against his uniform. Pulling Star back, he saw she was crying and streams of tears ran down her bruised cheeks.

An explosion of emotions erupted inside her when she saw Robin racing towards her. Feelings that she could not explain, like an inner turmoil. When Robin embraced her, all she could do was cry.

" I won't let anything ever hurt you again Star, I promise," said Robin with a defiant look in his eyes. Starfire smiled warmly at him and Robin couldn't help but smile back. It was the first smile that had marked his face since a long time. It even felt foreign.

" Thank you Robin," she said hugging him again. She nuzzled her face against his neck.

" Tell me Robin. What happened this morning? Why were you on the floor."

Robin felt his anger return to him as the image of a certain blue-cloaked person branded his mind again. _Her.._

Right now Robin wanted to pour out what happened to Star. Just to get everything out of his chest. But…how would Star take it? He knew that Starfire and Raven were close. He just didn't know if he wanted to ruin their friendship. But then, a small voice gave a sinister cackle in the back of his head. _Raven is a threat to the Teen Titans…she has already betrayed you and must be destroyed…_

Robin began to pour out everything that happened that morning….

Raven hovered over the smoking city with a stab of guilt in her stomach. Right now, she hated herself for being weak and letting Robin get to her. It was almost like he was training her to keep under control, like he was supposed to. But she failed. Even moreso, she regretted for hurting Robin. It meant that if Starfire hadn't interrupted, Raven could have killed him including everyone else in the tower. She shuddered at the thought of all of them gone when she woke up conscious. It haunted her.

She looked up at the surface above her. The morning sky had lost its shine and all was replaced were dark gray clouds that loomed over her. It almost seemed like it reflected what she felt inside.

A wave of suspiciousness overpowered her and she stopped midair. Something just wasn't right. It was..too quiet to be natural. She should have at least heard an explosion of some sort as the others were in combat, but nothing reached her ears. Raven tapped into each of the Titans communicators. Jammed.

Worried, she flew down on a small strip of road that luckily wasn't destroyed by the HIVE. She decided to continue her search downhill then stopped. Raven couldn't trust herself anymore…at the moment, her powers are unstable. She would have to fight without them and think nought of her opponent, but the love she has for the Titans.

I sound so brave right now, she thought. But what about when that time comes? Will I be just as courageous?

Cyborg had found an abandoned building that the construction workers have obviously forgotten. The stone walls aged with black and a rancid odor rose into the air. At least he was safe…for now. He'd been running for sometime now, hoping that Gizmo hadn't followed him.

He had no idea what the HIVE had been doing these past few months. Training obviously, but with what? Things just didn't make sense. First there was Raven acting all strange and jumpy with Robin's disappearance. Now the HIVE were kicking their butt. All he needed to conclude this horrible day is that Gizmo finds him and disables him. Well I'm not going to stick around for that, he thought frantically searching the building with his red eye. Nothing.

Cyborg felt relief yet caution as he carefully shifted his weight from one foot to another. Just as he was about to sit down from sheer tiredness, a spider-like shadow dropped over the ceiling. But Cyborg didn't notice…until an annoying voice broke the silence around him.

" Think you could escape tinman?! There is no way out!"

Before he could even throw a punch, he was suddenly pushed into the walls by a powerful force. A grunt escaped his lips as the evil boy genius came into view. Gizmo had a sinister smile across his boyish face and smirked at Cyborg.

" Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide," he changed gaily as he shot several cannons targeting Cyborg.

She was just walking towards a quite decrepid building when the she heard a loud familiar cackling noise above her. Raven shut her eyes tight and prayed waiting for the worse to happen. Unless they all died…Raven bit her lip, drawing blood, punishing herself for thinking that.

Slowly, she turned her head towards the sky, terrified of what she would see.

" Hello Raven. Long time no see," said Jinx with a triumphant look plastered over her face.

" Too bad it wasn't that long," Raven snapped. She levitated herself and faced the evil pink-haired sorceress. "It can be longer. "

Instead of throwing a large blast of pink energy or hollering out another insult at Raven, Jinx just smirked at her hands resting at her hips.

" This fight is too good to finish right away. I want to savour every moment that I see you writhe in pain. Before we fight, I would like to ask you a question. "

Surprised, Raven lowered her hands and just floated there. What was she playing at? The last time Raven fought Jinx, she only wanted to shoot her pink energy blasts and flip her acrobatic moves.

" Tell me Raven," Jinx said calming floating over to her and stood by Raven's side. Raven eyed her warily and crossed her arms.

" What do you see?"

Jinx waved a hand over the city gesturing the emptyness. Her pink eyes glazed over with malice and stared at the city with a smirk.

" A psychopath that doesn't know when to mind her own business," Raven said giving Jinx a cold look and floating opposite of her. " What do you want?"

She stared at Jinx with anger. Still, the pink-haired girl hadn't even winced and ignored Raven's comment.

" Nothing," Jinx whispered to herself. " You see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. I find that you could relate. "

Fists clenched on her side, Raven threw a punch at the dazed sorceress. She easily dodged it and was soon snapped out of her stupor.

" Hasty aren't we?"

Another maniac cackled rang inside Raven's ears. She winced from the mere pitch of it and recovered just in time to see Jinx send a pink energy blast.

****

A/n: I know this chapter sucked like anything…but really..I've already started typing the other fanfic…and please give opinions.


End file.
